warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Welcome to the Timeline. This is my personal timeline. If you're looking for the Company Timeline, CLICK HERE. 2018 * 11th June 2018: Created my Water Feature at Ouseburn Farm with the help of Surya and my friend from Friends Action North East. | Address: Ouseburn Farm, 1 Ouse Rd, Byker, Newcastle - Upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. | GPS Address of Warren's Water Feature via Google Maps: 54°58'31.9" N, -1°35'28.5" W | Collaborators: Surya Davies (Gardener at Ouseburn Farm), Friends Action North East | Video File: CLICK HERE (Video File) (Event) (Recorded By: Warren Woodhouse) * 20th April 2018: FANE Experience Blog about how FANE helped me out is now available. | Original Post: Warren's Experience With FANE - Blogs - Friends Action North East (Blog Post) | Archived Post: CLICK HERE (Blog Post) (Courtesy Of: Friends Action North East) * 13th January 2018: Started working on my new Video Games. 2017 * 17th September 2017: Appeared on a Post on Access Music's Facebook Page. | Facebook Post: CLICK HERE (Facebook Post) (Interview) (Event) (Courtesy Of: Access Music) * 29th March 2017: Interviewed by Journalist Charlotte Murphy of Metro Radio and TFM. | Audio File: CLICK HERE (Audio File) (Interview) (Event) (Recorded By: Warren Woodhouse) 2016 * June 2016: My Artwork was featured on display for a month at Teasy Does It Cafe in Heaton, Newcastle. Artwork archived at Woodhouse Archives. | Blog Post: CLICK HERE (Blog Post) (Event) (Posted By: Warren Woodhouse) * 22nd May 2016: Interviewed by TV Presenter Hazel Pude of Made In Tyne & Wear, a local TV Channel. The interview video was broadcasted on the 2nd June 2016. | Video File: CLICK HERE (Video File) (Local News Report) (Interview) (Event) (Courtesy Of: Made In Tyne & Wear) * 29th March 2016: Interviewed by DJXB42CREWBOY of Belter Radio. | Audio File: CLICK HERE (Audio File) (Interview) (Event) (Courtesy Of: Belter Radio) 2015 * July 2015: My photos were featured on display for Friends Action North East's Annual General Meeting held at the local artists art gallery The Biscuit Factory in Newcastle. The photos are archived at Woodhouse Archives. (Event) * 15th June 2015: My Photos we’re featured on Page 52 “Your Beamish” in Beamish Museum Magazine Summer Issue June 2015 (Release Date: 15th June 2015 | Status: SOLD OUT | ORIGINAL LINK WASN’T ARCHIVED | Link: Beamish Museum) | Magazine File: add (Magazine File) (Event) * 4th February 2015: Appeared in the video "Celebrating our friendship skills" by Friends Action North East which me and my friends were interviewed on. We answered questions on Friendship and how Friends Action North East helped us keep in touch with our friends. Interview video archived at Friends Action North East. | Video File: CLICK HERE (Video File) (Interview) (Event) (Courtesy Of: Friends Action North East) 2014 * 17th June 2014: Received my nomination of my NCL Award with my ID Training's Denmark Work Placement Group from 2013. The award was awarded to us by George Pattison, Mayor Of Newcastle - upon - Tyne in 2014. Award ceremony took place at Main Hall, Westgate Community College, West Road, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. | Award File: add (Award File) (Event) (Local News Report) 2013 * 23rd October 2013 to the 8th November 2013: Went to Denmark with ID Training as part of a European Work Placement Program and as a holiday. | Blog Post: CLICK HERE (Blog Post) | Work Experience Diary: Denmark Diary (Work Experience Diary) | Work Experience: 1st Week as a Painter/Decorator at ICON22 and 2nd Week as a Graphic Designer/Artist at D'Kreativ Haus. * 17th October 2013: Purchased Grand Theft Auto V: Pre-Order Edition (XBOX 360) at 00:00:00am GMT+00 at Tesco Kingston Park, Kingston Park Retail Centre, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. 2012 * DAY MONTH 2012: Went to see a football match for the first time at St. James Park Stadium in Newcastle - upon - Tyne. The Men's Football Match was part of the London 2012 Olympic Summer Games. The match took place at St. James Park Stadium, Strawberry Place, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. 2011 * 2nd April 2011: Completed my abseil of 200ft from the top of The Vermont Hotel NEWCASTLE on World Autism Awareness Day while I was with North East Autism Society. The event took place at The Vermont Hotel NEWCASTLE, Side, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. | Video File: add (Video File) (Event) 2010 * 11th August 2010: Started college for the second time. The college I joined is called ID Training at Westgate Community College, West Road, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. 2009 * Merged old YouTube Channel into my new YouTube Channel. See Videos for details. 2008 * 7th September 2008: Left college. The college I left was called Kenton Technology College at Kenton School, Kenton School Approach, Kenton, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. 2007 * 7th September 2007: Left secondary school for the second time. Started college for the first time. The college I joined was called Kenton Technology College at Kenton School, Kenton School Approach, Kenton, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. * 13th February 2007: My photo of the original main building of Kenton School was featured as the photo for the front cover of Media Development project called Kenton School Prom 2007. Photo archived at Woodhouse Archives. 2006 * 5th January 2006: Started secondary school for the second time. The secondary school I joined was called Kenton School, Old Kenton School Approach at Side Entrance on Drayton Road, Kenton, Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. * 5th January 2006: Someone (a 48 year old man from Portugal) was trying to illegally sell my videos without my consent. Decided to delete my first YouTube Channel and I merged my videos into my second YouTube Channel, which is my main YouTube Channel since 2007. 2005 * 5th December 2005: Created my first YouTube Channel. See Videos for details. The first video I uploaded was me dancing in the living room of my old house in Spiekergarten Straße, Blankenhagen, Gütersloh, Nordrhein-Westphalian, Deutschland. * 1st December 2005: Started re-living in England again. Moved to Newcastle - upon - Tyne, Tyne & Wear, North East, England, United Kingdom. * 31st November 2005: Left secondary school for the first time. The secondary school I left was called SCE's King's School, Mansergh Barracks, Verler Straße, Gütersloh, Nordrhein-Westphalian, Deutschland. * 14th October 2005: Recorded my first video ever. Video archived at Woodhouse Archives. | Video File: CLICK HERE (Home Video) 2004 * 14th January 2004: I appeared on BFBS Television 1 Germany in the SSAFA Forces Help Western Europe's Young Achiever's Awards Ceremony and I was interviewed by TV Presenter & DJ Sim Courtie. The ceremony was also featured in a Special Edition version of Sixth-Sense British Forces Newspapers. The ceremony was filmed at Rhiendahlen Mess Hall, Rhiendahlen JHQ. | Video File: CLICK HERE (British Forces News Report) (Event) (Courtesy Of: British Defense Film Library) * 12th August 2004: Appeared in the British Forces Sixth-Sense Newspaper. Interviewed by Cpl. Ailis Smith while on my second free "all-paid-for" holiday courtesy of the British Forces charity SSAFA Forces Help Western Europe. Newspaper Article archived at Woodhouse Archives and British Defense Archives. | Newspaper File: add (Newspaper File) (British Forces News Report) (Interview) (Event) 2003 * 12th August 2003: On my first free "all-paid-for" holiday courtesy of the British Forces charity SSAFA Forces Help Western Europe. 2002 * December 2002: Appeared with my friends and class mates at the center of Steinhagen Marktplatz during the Christmas Fair in Steinhagen, Germany. We sang "Silent Night" in German and in English. 2001 * See Timeline/Company#2001 for details. * 8th September 2001: Created my first website, woodhousegames in 2001. * 5th September 2001: Started secondary school for the first time. The secondary school I joined was called SCE's King's School, Mansergh Barracks, Verler Straße, Gütersloh, Nordrhein-Westphalian, Deutschland. 2000 * 1st December 2000: I left primary school. The primary school I left was called l Blankenhagen School, Blankenhagen, Gütersloh, Nordrhein-Westphalian, Deutschland. 1999 * See Timeline/Company#1999 for details. 1998 Add 1997 * See Timeline/Company#1997 for details. 1996 Add 1995 Add 1994 Add 1993 Add 1992 Add 1991 Add 1990 Add 1989 * 2nd September 1989: My date of birth. I was born at 01:30pm GMT+00 at NHS Burnley General Hospital, Burnley, Lancashire, North West, England, United Kingdom. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Community Category:Timeline Category:About Category:User Warrenwoodhouse Category:Warren Woodhouse